User talk:KoopaGalaxain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pingu's Dream page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:13, February 6, 2012 ClericofMadness 15:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. 414:error not found 05:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Unfinished pages Please finish your pastas before you post them. By a lucky break, this time, your story was not deleted. However, in the future, it most certainly will be. Unfinished pages are simply not allowed. Also, do not add mutually exclusive categories to pages. This is for Ghosts, Monsters, Beings, Demon/Devil and Gods. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 16:22, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for the error, WaveDivisionMultiplexer! My computer suddenly decided it wanted to restart halfway through me making the pasta. I'll make sure to remember this for next time.KoopaGalaxain (talk) 16:31, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't have to apologise; technology can be frustrating sometimes. I didn't see your edit summary. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 16:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Lost episode pastas are part of this list (number 4) Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) A Little tip I noticed your comment on the Why Star Wars: The Clone Wars Was Canceled and noticed it was a Blacklisted subject and had some quality issues. I'd like to mention a little template that might help should you come across a low quality or blacklisted subject/spinoff. Using this: you can help us remove the story. Thanks for your time and help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you EmpyrealInvective! I was thinking about using the template, but I wasn't sure whether I had the right to do so. Thank you for clearing that up! --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 21:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob! You do, but I would recommend using it sparingly. If you are unsure of a stories' quality, instead you can use this instead to mark it for review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Again, thanks for all the help. I've been here for quite a while, but I feel that I'm still learning the ropes! --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 10:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Same here. Semicolon closing parenthesis. (I don't understand emoticons... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC)